Bench Talk
by Muffins624
Summary: Ezio waits, Leo cries. Its pretty much depressing fluff.


This is the product of running around Rome just to listen to Leo keep saying "I have nothing else to make for you", my AC playlist, and insomnia.  
Ezio/Leo (obviously) AC Brotherhood time period.  
Leo looks so freaking SAD in Brotherhood! He breaks my heart every time I see him!

This is my second fanfic ever- much more emotional and depressing than my first ("The Door"). Please leave feedback! Grazie!

Eyes closed and fingers on his temple, the assassin was sitting on the red-draped bench with the beautifully drawn hand on the surface of the wood, loose chalk dust blowing off of it as a cool night breeze came in. The bench was under a tree near a cliff, hidden behind a building that followed a small path that led back to the main busy streets filled with merchants, citizens and a few guards. There Ezio sat, for what seemed like hours, waiting...waiting to see him. So many thoughts were going through his mind that he started to get a migraine. The assassin murmured curses to himself while he thought how inconvenient, unfair, and heartbreaking it was to have to sit, wait, and hope that he would show up sooner or later. Ezio knew that it was not Leonardo's fault, and that this was the only way to safely see each other while the inventor was under the Borgia's control, but impatience was defeating him from the inside.

"That _stronzo_!" Ezio said aloud, clenching his fists and pounding at the bench in frustration. This whole situation was making Ezio hate Cesare even more by the second. He heaved a heavy sigh and continued to close his eyes and started to concentrate on counting his breaths in order to calm down. The bustling sound of the streets began to deafen, but his beating heart was becoming louder and louder in his head. Instead of anger, Ezio began to worry...worry that something might happen to Leonardo, or that something already has happened. It was dangerous for them to be seen together; not only because Cesare could find out, but also because it was the only way for them to _be_ together. Dark, secluded alleys in the middle of the night became their bedroom, their home.

A hand softly and cautiously touched Ezio's shoulder, and his eyes tore open and quickly snatched the hand and looked up at its owner. There stood Leonardo, his once usual face of joyfulness and enthusiasm was replaced with sunken eyes, creased eyebrows, and an overall exhausted and drained look. Ezio pulled the painter down onto the bench and clasped his arms around him in one swift move. Leonardo tenderly embraced him back, resting his head on Ezio's cold, armored shoulder.

"Leo...I can't stand this anymore...I hate waiting, worrying, and not knowing when I will see you again! I swear to God I am going to kill Cesare and every last Borgia soldier until you can be free", Ezio tried hard not to yell and he quickly calmed down when he inhaled the scent of his lover's hair and became slightly dizzy.

"I know, Ezio. I'm lucky I can even get out of the Vatican once in a while. Cesare has me working fifteen hours a day...drawing blueprints, constructing models...my hands are a mess" Leonardo spoke as though he had been screaming for hours; it was coarse and drowsy. His eyes began to water, and Ezio pulled away from their embrace and took Leo's hands to inspect. They were frail, rough, cracked, and stained by ink and paint. Ezio brought them to his lips and softly kissed each and looked back at Leo.

"Other than your mind, your hands are your most precious quality...For more reasons than one..." the assassin joked, trying to make Leo look at least somewhat like how he used to; a small smile came across the painter's lips.

"There. Now you look familiar", Ezio said. He placed his hand on the back of Leo's neck and gently pulled him forward. They kissed tenderly and held onto ea ch other's faces. He felt tears that escaped Leo's closed eyes running down his cheeks and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"No more crying, _amore mio_", Ezio whispered to him, and Leo slowly opened his eyes though more silent tears were streaking down his face.

"_Mi dispiace_. I just always miss you and hate meeting here like this. The only thing that keeps me going each day is the possibility that I might see you. I wish things were different. I wish we were still in Venezia in my workshop...behind closed doors and a warm bedroom for us to be together without having to worrying or leave so soon", Leonardo buried his head into Ezio's chest and held him tight. Ezio wrapped his arms protectively around the painter and cradled his head.

"I wish our lives were that simple...But I promise when Roma is no longer under Borgia influence and Cesare is dead, we will make this work; make _us_ work. I will always be an assassin. But you will always have my heart, and I yours. I promise we will once again be behind closed doors where we can fear no more", Ezio vowed, to Leo and to himself.

"I love you. And I will never stop fighting for you", the assassin whispered and kissed Leonardo's head. The painter's tears had stopped and he muffled "I love you too" into Ezio's chest.

They sat embraced on the wooden bench listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing until the horizon began to glow with the new day's sun approaching, and Ezio knew they would have to say good-bye soon...and again not knowing when the next time they would be in each other's arms once more.


End file.
